Candice
Candice Candace Kane, labelled the 'Ex-Slut' 'was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was a member of Team Himalayas. Profile Candice has not lived a great life, really. She has parents, technically at least, though they don't really care about Candice or her sister, Candace. They both used to hit the streets together, though Candice has more recently tried to straighten out her life, and wishes she could help her sister as well. She still seems oblivious that she could use a wardrobe change, though most guys don't really mind. She's a sweetheart once one gets to know her, though that isn't often, sadly. Personality Candice has had an unhappy life, but despite this displays a cheery positive attitude. She tries to be friends with the others, even those who don't like her, but usually gets coldly rebuffed. Candice is friendly and wants to turn her life around from where it currently is. She is also quite competent at the challenges as well. Bio '''Gender: '''Female '''Hair color: '''Blond '''Eye Color: '''Hazel '''Team: 'Team Himalayas 'Friends: 'Ophelia, Isis 'Enemies: 'Danielle, Leanne, Walter '''Fear: '''Unknown '''Talent: '''Running '''Nicknames: Slut, Candi Episode Voted Off: C Is For Dr. Clause (episode 4) '''Ranking: '''24th Coverage In A is for Arrival Candice is the third to arrive on the island. She compliments Bridgette while Alistair leers at her and Rachel insults her outfit. As more of the contestants arrive some of them notice Candice ... for the wrong reasons. During the challenge she teams up with Alistair and Walter to look for boxes. While Walter makes her feel uncomfortable she liked Alistair more despite him only liking her for her appearence. She easily gets a box from Harold despite him claiming she didn't do it properly. Candice avoids a night in the Punishment Shack and becomes a member of Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Candice is coldly denined a sleepover with Ophelia by Isis. She asks in the confessional if she is really that bad. In the challenge Leanne called her a 'disgusting slut' despite her only trying to defend him. Later on when Leanne pushes George over Candice holds him off the ground; in response Leanne bites her. Candice throws him into a tree and knocks him out. Later on while her team is arguing Candice goes one on one with Boulder Man/Eva and wins despite losing all her life in the process. When heading back she sees Danielle who begins talking to her and makes her cry. Team Himalayas lose and Candice was up for elimination. She ended up in the bottom two but only recived a single vote from Ulysses and she recived the final alphabet block. In A little help Candice continues to recieve hatred from Isis. For the challenge she picked Bridgette as her favorite former contestant along with Bob. In a coin flip result Candice got to work with Bridgette. It was clear that Candice was a big fan of the surfer girl. Candice got off to a strong start as she and Bridgette were the first to jump off the cliff. At the bottom Candice congratulated Bridgette and as the two talked they became form friends. Candice was eliminated during the miniuture awake-a-thon. She was safe though because Team Himalayas came second. In C Is For Dr. Clause Candice is still called a slut by Isis; when Isis apologises Candice forgives her and talsk to her about her life off screen after Isis opened up to her (also off screen). She also feels Frederique is full of himself after he tells Rachel he doesn't like either her or Xuxa. In the foot race challlenge she makes god timeand takes an early lead; Candice however falls victim to Todd's landmine trap. Later on she gets destracted by Todd's 'Billboard trap' and says one of her friends has an 'iBop' despite it not being real. She overhears Todd's hotdog plan and he tells her to 'just go'. Later on she is winning but is caught in Todd's cage trap. She is shortly freed by Isis. Candace nearly wins the race but Stephanie trips her up which causes Team Himalayas to lose. She forgives Stephanie but later Danielle blames her for the loss. At the ceremony Candice votes for Danielle; Danielle insults her and is catapulted into the air. Despite this Candice was voted out because Bob, Danielle, Ulysses and Yancy voted for her. Candice was allowed to take the boat of losers rather than being ejected into the air. In Total Drama Sadie I Candice is the third to be interviewed. Sadie expressed hope that Candice would be able to return to the competition. Candice said she wasn't proud of her past as well as that she liked Bridgette and that she can forgive Danielle. Candice talked about her sister and felt sad about how life had turned out for her. She also got annoyed at Walter. Candice's fan mail was supportive and nice. Bridgette appeared on the show to say hello and Candice said she would go vegetarian for her if she could. During Frederique's interview she said he was kind of a jerk and that he was as bad as Rachel and Xuxa were. During Isis's interview she continuously supported her friend and when Leanne called her a thug she elbowed him in the nuts. After the show Isis offers her and Bridgette a game of basketball which she seems to accept. Trivia *Candice is the third contestant alphabetically. Interestingly she was also the third contestant to arrive and was the third voted off. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Himalayas